Instalación 07
La Instalación 07, conocida como Zeta Halo, es uno de los siete anillos de Halo. A diferencia de los anillos originales, la Instalación 07 fue construida por el Arca Mayor junto con la matriz de Halo original de 30.000 kilómetros de largo. Sin embargo, tuvieron que reducirla a 10.000 km ya que la instalación presentaba fallos debido a su peso. Antecedentes Construcción y Puesta en Marcha A diferencia de los otros seis anillos en la matriz final de Halo, Instalación 07 fue fabricado en el Arca Mayor en lugar de la Instalación 00 o el "Arca Menor". Como resultado, fue originalmente tres veces el tamaño de un anillo de Halo normales (30.000 kilómetros de diámetro). Al igual que el otro Halos, Instalación 07 tenía un propósito secundario para los Trabajadores de Vida en preservar las muestras biológicas de toda la galaxia como parte de la Medida de Conservación. La Instalación 07 se dedicó principalmente a los seres humanos, siendo el hogar de varias especies y subespecies del género humano, junto a numerosas especies en fauna y flora. Los seres humanos que viven en la instalación se identificaron como Tudejsa, que significa "el pueblo" o "gente de aquí". En un principio, estos humanos se les permitió construir sus propias sociedades. Algunas de las personas incluso logrado construir ciudades rudimentarias. Durante la guerra Forerunner-Flood, el Maestro Constructor Faber coloca Instalación 07, junto con los otros once anillos en la matriz original, bajo el control de la IA 05-032 Mendicant Bias. En un momento, Faber rompió su pacto con la Bibliotecaria y comenzó a utilizar a algunos humanos en brutales experimentos con el Flood. Algunos de los Trabajadores de Vida sirvieron a Faber como secuaces en sus experimentos, mientras que los más leales a la Bibliotecaria trabajaron para mantener las reservas biológicas de la instalación intacta. Faber también redactó la fuerza del Guerrero-Siervos como una fuerza de seguridad adicional para la instalación. En sus experimentos exhaustivos, los investigadores de Faber encontraron que la mayoría de los seres humanos eran aparentemente inmunes al Flood, se creyó que son el resultado de una "cura" desarrollado por principios de la humanidad durante la antigua Guerra Humano-Flood. Aunque en realidad, nunca existió cura contra el Flood, aparente inmunidad de los humanos fue una estrategia del Flood para matar a los Forerunners. Investigadores de Faber creyeron que la cura para el Diluvio podría encontrarse a través de la extracción de huellas ancestrales de memoria en los seres humanos. Dado que las muestras humanas carecían de estas huellas, Faber ordenó a sus fuerzas para reunir los seres humanos de la población especial de la Bilbiotecaria en la Tierra y trasplantarlas a la Instalación 07. Esto fue en contra de las instrucciones de la Bibliotecaria y del Consejo Ecumene, que consideran la presencia de antiguos guerreros humanos en un Halo seria un riesgo de seguridad. En consecuencia, tanto propias muestras humanas de la instalación y los seres humanos de la Tierra serían utilizados en los experimentos del Maestro Constructor, en lo que los seres humanos llegaron a conocer como el "Palacio del dolor"; sin embargo, el "palacio" no era en realidad una sola ubicación que los seres humanos creyeron, pero muchos centros de investigación Flood a través del anillo, la mayoría de ellos siendo re-utilizados por los Trabajadores de Vida como estaciones de investigación biológica. Bajo una Nueva Dirección Cerca de 100,043 A.N.E., alrededor de sesenta años después de que Faber había comenzado sus experimentos no autorizados, acusó Medicant Bias de la prueba de disparo de la Instalación 07 en el sistema de estrellas Charum Hakkor. Como un efecto secundario de este disparo sin precedentes, el Primordial, una entidad que había sido encarcelada en el planeta durante miles de años, de hecho un Gravemind dejado por los Precursores, fue liberado de su casi impermeable celular. A continuación, el Primordial fue capturado por los Forerunners y encarcelada en el anillo por orden del Maestro Constructor. Los Trabajadores de Vida bajo el mando de Faber estudiaron a la criatura, aunque estos aún desconocían su verdadera naturaleza, otros pensaban que estaba relacionado con el Flood. No confiando en los Trabajadores de Vida, Faber asigno a Mendicant Bias para interrogar al Primordial, pero este utilizando su conocimiento de plan y convincentes argumentos sobre los Precursores, finalmente logró convertir la IA de ir contra sus amos Forerunner. La criatura también se las arregló para manipular el Maestro Constructor en cumplir con sus planes; No esta claro si Faber era consciente de las metas del Primordial, o solo era utilizado como un peon desinformado. El Primordial entonces se hizo cargo de las operaciones en la Instalación 07, alentando el Maestro Constructor para continuar sus experimentos sobre seres humanos, al parecer por ninguna otra razón que su propia diversión. El propio Maestro Constructor partió de la instalación poco después de que el Primordial había sido traído a la Instalación, dejando a sus investigadores a cargo. Con el tiempo, Faber redujo el papel de los Trabajadores de Vida en la instalación, con el tiempo les confina las conservas más pequeños con grupos selectos de los seres humanos, mientras sus secuaces continuaron sus intentos de infectar a los humanos. Los investigadores de Faber llevaron más y más seres humanos de todo el anillo para sus experimentos, muchas sociedades humanas se derrumbaron por la falta de humanos. Muchos abandonaron las ciudades por temor a que los Forerunners vendrían llevárselos, escapando hacia el desierto. Después de que Medicant Bias había sido subvertido por el Primordial, la IA se rompió las la contención en varias instalaciones de contención del Flood, lo que permite al parásito propagarse a las distintas secciones de la instalación. El Flood fue devorado grandes extensiones del paisaje artificial del Halo, cubriéndolo con biomasa Flood. A medida que más y más Forerunners sucumbieron a la inundación a través de la instalación, el Maestro Constructor tenía una máquina conocida como el Compositor utilizadola para evitar los efectos de infección Flood. Crisis Después de que la Instalación 07 había sido considerada oficialmente desaparecida desde hace 43 años, el Maestro Constructor tenía el anillo transportado a la primaria San 'Shyuum mundo Janjur Qom y autorizó su activación para suprimir una rebelión, acabando con casi toda la población San 'Shyuum. Sin embargo, no pudo prever las consecuencias de esta decisión. Inmediatamente después de los disparos, muchos de los Guerreros-Siervos y Trabajadores de Vida asignados a servir bajo el mando de Faber se rebelaron contra el Maestro Constructor, ya que veían sus acciones como una grave ofensa contra el Manto. Esta rebelión fue, en su mayor parte, violentamente reprimida por Faber, el Constructor de Seguridad y las fuerzas de los guerreros restantes y Trabajadores de Vida que tomaron la opción de quedarse servir Faber o morir. Algunos optaron por aliarse con el Maestro Constructor mientras los leales al Consejo continuaron resistiendo, saboteando las centrales eléctricas y otras instalaciones en un intento de paralizar la instalación desde el interior. Una vez que la noticia del uso de Faber de la instalación frente a los San 'Shyuum alcanzó el Consejo Ecumene, Faber fue arrestado y puesto a prueba en el Forerunner capital. Los otros once anillos de Halo se reunieron en órbita sobre la capital, mientras la Instalación 07 seguía desaparecida después del incidente en Janjur Qom. Batalla de la Capital Durante el juicio de Faber, la Instalación 07 apareció por la Capital. Medicant Bias en estado de rampancia logró subvertir sus otras extensiones en los cinco anillos Halo restantes, y paralizar las fuerzas de la capital, mientras que Faber se liberaba. Sin embargo, el emergente Nacido de las Estrellas - Didacta utiliza un código de control para aturdir temporalmente a Mendicant Bias, lo que permitió a las defensas de la capital responder al ataque y al asalto de los Halos bajo control Mendicant Bias. Las Flotas de la Capital abrieron fuego sobre la instalación 07, mientras que las fuerzas centinelas del Halo y las naves del Maestro Constructor intentaron defenderla. Muchos de las naves que participaron en la batalla fueron destruidas y se estrelló en el Anillo. A pesar de la instalación tenia graves daños, Mendicant Bias logro activar correctamente el arma principal del anillo. Posiblemente logro acabar con toda la vida del sistema de la Capital. Refugio Después de la batalla en la capital, la Instalación 07 se retiró a un portal de salto espacial, reapareciendo en un sistema distante estrellas cerca de los bordes de la galaxia. Esto fue parte de una medida de seguridad más allá del control de Medicant Bias con el fin de evitar que el anillo se caiga en las manos equivocadas, ya que había sido programado para entrar en un curso que se traduciría en una colisión con un planeta en varios días. Como habían saboteado los sistemas de control primario y automatizados, el Primordial y Mendicant Bias no pudieron para dirigir los movimientos del Halo. En cambio, empezaron a recoger los seres humanos en un último esfuerzo para usarlos con el fin de que ellos dirijan manualmente el anillo fuera de su curso destructivo. Después de su retirada exitosa, la Instalación 07 comenzó medidas automatizadas para reparar el daño que había tomado. En los próximos días, se sustituyeron las placas enteras de la superestructura del anillo para luego reconstruirlas. Sin embargo, la instalación era todavía baja en el poder debido a muchas de las centrales eléctricas habían sido dañadas, por lo que, secciones enteras se mantenían experimentando cortes de energía. Mientras tanto, los ocupantes humanos y forerunner del halo fueron atrapados en medio del caos. Mendicant Bias utiliza su control y lo abarca a la mayoría de ancillas y armaduras Forerunner corruptas en el anillo, convirtiendo las armaduras en trampas mortales para sus portadores. Los Forerunner del anillo tuvieron que dejar sus armaduras para sobrevivir. Las balizas Lifeworker de la instalación, que se utilizaban para transmitir órdenes a los seres humanos a través de sus Geas, estaban dando órdenes contradictorias que se mantenían cambiando a medida que las diferentes facciones luchaban por el control de las balizas. Se utilizaron balizas similares para transmitir órdenes a Lifeworkers y a sus ancillas a través del anillo, y aunque se creía que las órdenes venían de la Bibliotecaria, no había certeza definitiva de esto. Actuando de conformidad con estas órdenes, un Lifeworker conocido como Genemender Folder of Fortune extrae y almacena las conciencias y huellas de personalidad antiguas de cualquier humano que encontró, haciendo lo mismo para el, creyendo que los salvaría de servir a Faber. Durante la batalla por encima de la capital, dos seres humanos de la Tierra, Chakas y Riser, que habían sido capturados por Faber y se encontraban a bordo de buques que se dirigían a la Instalación 07, se estrelló en diferentes partes del anillo. Chakas aterrizó cerca de una aldea, donde una mujer joven conocida como Vinnevra lo encontró y más tarde lo llevó a ver a su abuelo, Gamelpar, que se había criado en el anillo de la Tierra por los secuaces de Faber hace mucho tiempo. El grupo procedió a viajar bajo la guía de la gea de Vinnevra, que había activado su llegada Chakas, pero al llegar al destino, descubrieron que era un "Palacio del Dolor", donde el propio Primordial y un número de Esfinges de Guerra fueron arreando numerosos seres humanos en su interior. Después de viajar en sentido contrario durante varios días, el grupo se reunió con elevador, que había aterrizado en una región infestada de Flood cercano. Finalmente, se encontraron con un transporte ferroviario que los llevó a una Central de Trabajadores de Vida, donde un Monitor les dio instrucciones para entrar en otro transporte. Esfuerzo de Rescate Los seres humanos fueron llevados a las instalaciones donde se alojaba el núcleo de Mendicant Bias. Allí, los seres humanos de la Tierra se separaron de la Tudejsa, y sus huellas de personalidad ancestrales se eliminaron por Mendicant Bias y el Primordial. Se les dio la opción de cooperar con Mendicant Bias y así tendrían su venganza contra los Forerunners por la destrucción de su civilización de hace diez mil años antes; sin embargo, primero tendrían que ayudar a salvar el Halo de chocar con el planeta al que se acerca. Los que aceptaron la oferta de Bias fueron enviados a varias estaciones de control por todo el halo, incluyendo el cartógrafo. Sin embargo, los humanos no solo poseían los conocimientos necesarios para interactuar correctamente con el anillo; Forerunners en cambio, infectados por el Flood procesados por el compositor fueron traídos y se conectaron con cada ser humano a los sistemas de control de la de Halo. Como Instalación 07 se acercó al planeta, los controladores lograron con éxito para reorientar el anillo en una forma en que el planeta pasaría a través de el centro; De esta manera, el anillo tomaría graves daños, pero tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. A pesar de esto, todavía había un grave riesgo de que la atracción gravitatoria del planeta podrían romper el Halo. El material de las placas se movió sobre las paredes exteriores, en preparación para las reparaciones durante el paso. Centinelas y otras embarcaciones fueron colocadas a través del Halo, disparando sus motores en un intento de alterar el curso de la instalación, con poco éxito. La fuerza y luz suele utilizarse en el proceso de activación del arma principal de Halo, pues este se activó para frenar el paso del anillo sobre el planeta, algunos motores también fueron prestados y para evitar colisiones en posibles pases orbitales futuras. Sin embargo, las estructuras de fuerza-luz no duraron mucho en contra de la superficie del planeta, desintegrándose poco después del impacto. Paredes exteriores de la instalación rápidamente superaron su capacidad para manejar la tensión de fuerzas de marea del planeta, separándose. Como las paredes cedieron, las placas fundacionales se comenzaron a doblar y distorsionar, con enormes lagunas, algunos de ellos a cientos de kilómetros de diámetro de apertura de entre ellos. Retomando y Reduciendo Mientras que la instalación ya había comenzado su paso, una flota liderada por el IsoDidacta apareció, y este utilizó sus códigos de control para apagar a Medicant Bias. De inmediato entró en el cartógrafo y conectado a los controles de la instalación con Chakas, mientras acorazados de la flota del IsoDidacta se trasladaron a proporcionar energía a través de conexiones a través del anillo. A pesar de la fuente de alimentación adicional, la de Halo no se pudo guardar en su totalidad. Con el fin de aliviar las tensiones de marea ejercidas en el Halo, el Didacta ordenó que la instalación se reduciera al descartar las partes más dañadas; esto también permitiría que las reparaciones que se hagan en el menor Arca. Para preservar las secciones más importantes, fueron encerrados en estasis salto espacial, haciendo efectiva la invulnerabilidad al daño desde el exterior. Después del paso del planeta los rayos de la central del anillo se activaron para actuar como apoyos de la ayuda para las secciones intactas mientras que dos terceras partes de la superestructura se arrojan al espacio, dejando al anillo con 10.000 kilómetros de diámetro. En su poder restante, la instalación genera un portal hiperespacial. Consecuencias La mayoría de muestras biológicas supervivientes de la instalación, incluidos los humanos, fueron salvados por los Trabajadores de Vida y reubicados en el Arca. El núcleo de Mendicant Bias en la instalación fue desactivada, mientras que la propia IA se vio obligado a someterse a un proceso de "corregir" su rampancia. El Primordial fue capturado y fue colocado en una jaula dentro de una cámara de profundidad debajo de la superficie de la instalación; allí, el IsoDidacta lo interrogo junto a Chakas, antes de ejecutarlo. La mayoría del Flood, incluyendo diez inactivos proto-Graveminds y los Forerunners infectados procesados por el compositor, se mantuvieron en el anillo, vigilados por un número restante de monitores. Por orden del Didacta, el Halo, ahora envuelto en la nube perpetua, fue enviado finalmente a través de un portal de salto espacial, para permanecer como un monumento, una "tumba sagrada" para los millones de seres que habían muerto allí. Al finalizar la Guerra Forerunner-Flood, la Instalación 07 fue activada con los 6 Halos restantes, eliminando toda la vida a un radio de 25.000 años luz. Desactivación e Historia Posterior Durante la Batalla de la Instalación 00, la Instalación 07 estaba en estado de alerta, pero fue desactivada remotamente desde el Arca por John-117 y Thel 'Vadam después de derrotar al Profeta de la Verdad. Por el 06 del 2557, la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval había logrado realizar un examen superficial de Instalación 07, descubriendo una gran capa de nubes cubriendo la superficie, aunque la información sobre el anillo se mantuvo escasa. La superficie cubierta de nubes llevó un científico ONI a especular que los sistemas de soporte de vida del anillo nunca se habían recuperado de los daños que sufrió 100.000 años antes. A partir del 2558, los Sangheilis había implementado contención y esterilización bajo protocolos adecuados de posibles zonas infestadas por el Flood en la instalación. Después de que los Sangheilis informaron al Consejo de Seguridad de sus esfuerzos de contención, las fuerzas navales humanas y Sangheili comenzaron a monitorear la instalación, asegurando que no había ninguna manera para que el Flood escape del anillo. Curiosidades *Cuando se está en la última parte del nivel "El Covenant", la numeración de los anillos debe ser desde donde está el Profeta de la Verdad hasta el elevador y no al revés. Por eso esta instalación se confunde mucho con la Instalación 01. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo 2'' (Representación Holográfica) *''Halo 3'' (Representación Holográfica) *''Halo Legends'' *''Origins'' *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' **''Terminales'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Rebirth'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' (Representación Holográfica) *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo Mythos'' *''Halo: Fractures'' **''Promises to Keep'' **''Untitled story'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Galería Instalacion 7.jpg|La Instalación 07 fue el lugar principal de los acontecimientos de Halo: Primordium Instalacion-07.jpg|Holograma de la Instalación 07 Fuentes Categoría:Forerunner Categoría:Instalaciones